


Осмотр.

by rika_inverse



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Canonical Character Death, Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Protagonist, Madness, Missing Scene, POV Female Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prison, Prison Sex, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Religious Fanaticism, Seduction, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rika_inverse/pseuds/rika_inverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>последний осмотр ширли перед казнью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Осмотр.

Все в тюрьме знают доктора Нейтан. Белый халат делает её кофейную красоту ещё ярче. И даже в камеру сплетников — кто сказал сплетников? Смертников, смертников. Меня, например, ждёт повешение — доходят истории.   
Ширли узнала всё, что смогла, о романе О'Райли и доктора Нейтан.   
Он попросил убить мужа доктора Нейтан, хотя сам даже не может быть с ней — это так романтично! Ширли нравятся истории о большой любви.  
Она спрашивает доктора:  
— Доктор Нейтан, а вы читаете любовные романы или детективы?   
Она даже не знает, что подходит доктору Нейтан больше. Ширли жалуется, не дожидаясь ответа:  
— Знаете, мне так одиноко без женского участия.   
Доктора Нейтан — могу я называть вас Глория, дорогуша? — передёргивает. Кажется, она не считает, что Ширли вообще заслуживает участия. Что вы думаете о детоубийцах, доктор Нейтан? Вы делали аборты, Глория? А после изнасилования?

Ширли не спрашивает, конечно. Она говорит:  
— Доктор Нейтан, вы должны осмотреть мою грудь. В последние дни она болит, и знаете, доктор, она стала больше.  
Доктор Нейтан кивает, не глядя на Ширли:  
— Раздевайтесь.  
Нельзя же отправить её на казнь с мастопатией. Руки доктора Нейтан совсем не изнежены. Вы проводите слишком много операций в своей тюремной больнице, доктор Нейтан? Вам не страшно в целом блоке больных СПИДом, Глория?  
Ширли нравятся уверенные руки Глории и её кудряшки. Зря доктор Нейтан вытягивает волосы — но даже так они намного красивее моих, доктор. Ширли может достать занавески в свою камеру или косметику, но у неё проблемы с укладкой. Снявши голову, по волосам не плачут, но доктор, моя голова пока ещё на месте! 

Доктор Нейтан спрашивает:  
— Так больно? А так?  
Ширли больно, что доктор Нейтан даже не смотрит ей в лицо. Сама она не может оторвать взгляда. Ширли любит красивые вещи, в тюрьме их так мало. Ей тоже хочется потрогать. Ширли тянется, накручивая на палец прядь тёмных волос. Пальцы доктора сжимают её грудь чуть сильнее. Да, так гораздо лучше, Глория.   
— Вы слишком привыкли к мужчинам, доктор. На осмотрах. Я покажу вам, как нужно.  
Ширли расстёгивает пуговицы на халате доктора Нейтан. Доктор Нейтан пятится, мотает головой, раскрывает пухлые губы для крика. Ширли нравятся и губы Глории. Они даже на вид мягкие. Ширли прижимается к ним в поцелуе. Ей не отвечают — но она не в обиде, совсем нет. Ширли вдыхает запах за ушком доктора Нейтан — где запах дезинфектора и лекарств Доктора сменяется запахом кокосового мыла и духов Глории. Слабым, едва уловимым запахом. Глория дрожит.  
— Похоже, вам тоже нужен осмотр, доктор Нейтан.  
Глория обмякает. И правильно — доктор не должен возражать против осмотров. Глория не может возражать, когда Ширли целует её в шею. Подталкивает к своей койке, гладит её спину, опускает руку между её бёдрами. Доктор Нейтан там ещё сухая. Ширли знает, как это исправить.  
— Мне нужны ваши перчатки, Глория.  
Вы только снимите штанишки.

Ширли едва раздвигает складки у неё между ног пальцами — а Глория уже прогибается в пояснице. Ширли только спускается языком от лобка, а щёки Глории уже в тёмном румянце.   
У Глории так долго никого не было.   
Что случится, если я вылижу вас в полную силу, доктор? Прикушу клитор, как сделала с сосками? Если вы будете шумной, офицер Лопрести может услышать.   
Ширли поднимает голову, дует на влажную кожу. Глория шепчет:  
— Ещё. Пожалуйста, ещё.  
Ширли улыбается, наклоняясь снова — как я могу отказать, когда вы просите, милая? Помогает себе рукой. Кружит возле входа языком, вталкивает его глубже. И другой раз. Снова. Глория подаётся навстречу, разводит бёдра шире — и когда вы так приглашаете, доктор, тоже не могу. Но доктор Нейтан, а вы знаете, как удивлять — в вас входят два пальца сразу. Глория? Ты была плохой девочкой? Ширли раздвигает пальцы внутри, Глория зажимает стон ладонью. Вы делали это со своими инструментами, доктор?   
Ширли не ждёт ответа. Так не вовремя заняв рот, она не может даже спросить.

Бёдра Глории вздрагивают всё чаще, пальцы скользят всё легче. Ширли вставляет ещё, сгибает их внутри Глории, разводит шире. Всасывает набухший бугорок, и на языке остаётся солёный вкус Глории. Ширли раскатывает его по нёбу, запоминая. Я бы заказала тебя на последнюю трапезу, Глория. Но даже мне, единственной женщине-смертнице, не позволят.  
Выдох Глории шелестит в камере. Мускусный запах остаётся в воздухе. Ширли оседает на койку, поправляя халат. Влажные трусики — теперь я их ношу, доктор — липнут к коже.   
Она рассеянно ощупывает пальцами шею.  
Доктор Нейтан рядом одевается, пряча глаза.  
— Вы такая красивая, доктор Нейтан, - говорит Ширли безмятежно. — Такая правильная. Вы спасаете жизни здешним грешникам, доктор Нейтан. Вы никому не причините зла.  
Доктор Нейтан качает головой.  
— Вы просто ангел, Глория, и потому Сатана послал к вам демона. Я знаю привычки Сатаны, я зачала от Него дважды. Но ваш демон полюбил вас... Сколько уже вы не подпускаете к себе других, Глория? Как долго вы боитесь, что и за ними придёт О'Райли?   
Доктор Нейтан замирает.  
— А за меня вам не страшно — меня не тронет ваш демон, я и так скоро умру. И вы же презираете меня? Не оправдывайтесь, нет. Я ведь тоже не люблю вас, Глория. Но я знаю, что вы изголодались, и я о вас позаботилась — и не жду вашей ласки в ответ. Нет, я только хочу, чтобы потом вы вспомнили обо мне добрым словом.   
Ноги всё ещё не держат доктора Нейтан.  
— Я вообще тебя не вспомню, дрянь.  
— Не лгите умирающим, доктор Нейтан. В прошлый раз вы обещали впрыснуть мне смертельную инъекцию.  
Ширли раздёргивает занавески и машет офицеру Лопрести в конце коридора. Скоро ночь, и значит, придёт время заботы уже о нём.


End file.
